


Novel

by sabinelagrande



Series: Descriptive [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM Club, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Vax'ildan/Everyone, Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/M, Mentioned Percy de Rolo/Vax'ildan/Vex'ahlia, Rough Body Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Tary arrives.





	Novel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to [Unusual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160600) and [Mundane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959048), and at some point I should probably think of a series name.
> 
> Also, please don't do what Vax and Grog do in this story. It isn't very SSC, and indeed, not RACK either.

Pike is late, but that's not much of a surprise given her schedule. She's there in plenty of time to be greeted by Zahra and allowed inside.

"Don't forget, you owe me a demonstration," Zahra says, as she takes Pike's fee.

"I won't," Pike promises. "Find me when you're done, okay?"

"I absolutely will," Zahra says. "Feel free to enter the lair."

Pike steps out into the lounge, seeing what the crowd is like; it's mostly the usual suspects for a Saturday night. Among them are Vex and Percy, sitting on one of the couches talking, paying no mind to the other people in the room. Pike saw both Vex and Vax's cars in the parking lot; if Vex is out here, Vax will be in the play area, and they will carefully switch off at some point. She's considering going over and saying something, seeing what they're up to, but she's interrupted before she can.

"Oh, you there," someone says from behind her, and Pike turns. There's a very handsome blond-haired man standing there, and Pike can just feel the newbie radiating off him.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"How do I sign up with you?" he says.

"I'm sorry?" Pike says.

"I'm here to play," he says. "You look like a likely candidate."

There are two paths that Pike can take, helpful or devious, and as is often the case, she's torn between them. "A candidate for what, exactly?" she says while she considers her options.

"To sub for me," he says, with an air that says she's supposed to know that already.

Devious it is.

"You know, my dance card is just full to the brim," she tells him. "But I can introduce you to some people who would really love to play with you."

"By all means," he says, looking smugly pleased. "Lead the way."

"I didn't catch your name," she says, as she leads him into the dungeon and parks her rope bag. She watches his eyes go wide as he takes in the scene; this guy is the easiest of marks.

"Uh, Taryon," he says, when he snaps out of it. "Taryon Darrington. Tary to my friends."

"I'm Pike," she says, leading him towards where Grog and Vax are rolling out the wrestling mats. Gilmore is sitting off to the side, his attention on his club but his gaze wandering back to Vax. This is possibly because Vax is down to his underwear, but in fairness, Pike takes a good look too.

"Hey, Pickle," Vax says. He eyes Tary, who is still gawping at everything. "Who's your friend?"

"Taryon Darrington," Tary says, puffing up a bit. "So, I was told I could play with you." He puts a hand to his chest. "I am of course a dom."

"Oh, of course," Vax says.

"Most of my play has been online, you understand, but I've had several submissives," Tary continues. "You'll find me quite well versed in the lifestyle."

He frowns when Vax cackles.

"See, here's the thing," Grog says. "We'd be happy to play with you, but I'm the top here."

"Um," Tary says. "Yes, I suppose you are."

"Hey, a little respect for the switch," Vax protests, but Grog doesn't listen.

"But we've got a little game we like to play called the takedown," Grog says. "Ever heard of it?"

Tary pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket, consulting it quickly before putting it back. "Certainly," he says, and Pike is sure people in the next county can smell his bullshit.

"Great," Grog says. "And of course, being so learned, you won't need a refresher on the rules."

"Fairly self-explanatory," Tary says.

"So we'll say it's me, you, and the big guy here, and winner tops," Vax says, putting a hand on Grog's back.

Tary takes a deep breath, then lets it out quickly. "I'm ready."

"What's your safeword?" Grog asks.

Tary scoffs. "I don't need a safeword."

Grog turns to Pike, grinning widely. "This is gonna be fun."

"Oh yeah," Pike says, grinning back.

"If it were anyone else, I'd stop this,," Gilmore puts in, though he sounds amused. "But consider it another indulgence."

"You can take it out on me later," Vax says. "Well, Taryon Darrington, you'll want to take off your shoes and get ready."

Tary sits down, quickly working off his shoes; Grog isn't wearing much more than Vax, and the two of them share a look while Tary's not paying attention.

"You go high, I'll go low," Vax says, sotto voce, and he and Grog shake on it.

Tary set his shoes aside and stands up, stretching out his arms. "So, do you like to start with a countdown, or-"

"Begin," Gilmore announces, with a flourish of his hand.

It's over almost before Gilmore lowers his arm. Grog shoves Tary hard in the chest, throwing him off balance, and Vax sweeps his legs out from under him; seconds later, Tary lands heavily on the mat. Then it's nothing for the two of them to get him pinned, all before Tary has really reacted at all.

"To the winners go the spoils," Gilmore says. "Congratulations, gentlemen."

Grog doesn't let go right away, giving it just enough time to put the fear of God into Tary, but he and Vax both let him go. Vax stands up, giving Tary a hand and wiping a little dust off his shirt.

"Now, remember that we've been nice," Vax says. "We got our kicks, and we're letting you go. The next time you agree to something that you don't know about, things could end very poorly for you."

Pike picks up Tary's shoes, pressing them into Tary's hands. He looks completely lost and a little like he might cry. "Why don't you go sit down for a minute and think about your game plan," she says, guiding Tary away from where Vax and Grog are cracking up. She takes him into the lounge, sitting him down next to Percy and Vex, who look up from their conversation to give Pike quizzical looks.

"I'm gonna leave you with this guy, okay?" she tells Tary, patting him on the hand. "You'll love him."

"Okay," Tary says, too miserable to argue.

"Stay safe," she tells Tary, then she walks back into the dungeon, a grin creeping across her face.

"Good lord, what happened to you?" Percy asks.

"I was just trying to have a scene," Tary says. "That big guy shoved me in the chest, and, and then the black-headed guy tripped me, and then they pinned me to the floor."

Vex gives him a strange look. "You were in a scene with Grog and Vax, and you're surprised you got pinned?"

Tary takes another deep breath. "I may have said some things that weren't true about how much experience I had, but I didn't know they would be so mean."

"I really don't think you understood the point of the exercise," Percy says. "We like mean quite a lot around here."

"They bent my list," Tary says, holding up his rather sad-looking sheet of paper.

"List?" Percy says.

He unfolds it, holding it out for Percy and Vex's inspection. "My list of things to try."

Percy and Vex peruse the list silently for a moment.

"Damn," Percy says.

"Is it too much?" Tary asks uncertainly. 

"Some of this is not physically possible," Vex says. "And these two are illegal."

"I did this all wrong," Tary says, looking miserable.

"Are you ready to start over and not be quite so much of an asshole?" Percy asks.

"Yes," Tary says, sniffling.

"Call me Percy," he says.

"You can call me Tary," he replies.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Percy says. "This is Vex'ahlia."

"Vex, darling, if we're being informal," she says.

"Vex," Tary repeats. "It's nice to meet you."

Percy looks to Vex, and Vex nods. "Would you like a hug?" he asks.

"Yes," Tary says, in a small voice.

"Come here, there's a good man," Percy says, taking Tary into his arms and holding him close for a moment. He rubs Tary's back before letting him go, and even after he does he leaves an arm around Tary's shoulders.

"I went about this entirely the wrong way," Tary says.

"You really did," Percy says. "But you feel bad about it, so you're already ahead of the curve."

"How much experience do you actually have?" Vex asks.

"Um," Tary says. "I read some books."

"What kind of books?" Percy asks.

"You know, just books," Tary says evasively.

"So, porn," Vex says.

"Some of them are very sweet," Tary protests. "It was just to get ideas."

Percy pushes his glasses down so he can pinch the bridge of his nose. "We are absolutely starting from the ground up, aren't we?"

"Perhaps if I just got the lay of the land," Tary says hopefully. "What people are, that sort of thing."

"There's not a list," Vex says. "You have to talk to people and take an interest, or at least stalk them on Fetlife."

"He did just have a rather terrifying experience at Vax and Grog's hands," Percy points out. "Perhaps he's earned a few gimmes."

"Oh, alright," Vex says, sighing, "but only because you're so very handsome and persuasive."

"Thank you, dear," Percy says.

"You've apparently met my twin brother, Vax," Vex starts.

"Brother?" Tary says warily.

"It's only weird if you make it weird," she says, unconcerned.

"Fair enough, I suppose," Tary says. "And he's with Gilmore? I have met Gilmore. He's the one who said I could come here."

"Vax is sort of with everyone?" Percy says.

"Except me," Vex says firmly.

"He likes to call himself free range, but big-hearted is maybe closer to the truth," Percy says. "Mostly he goes home with Keyleth, but he gets passed around."

"And the large man who took you down is Grog," Vex says. "Wrestling is his thing, especially strong women."

"And pretty, obstinate men," Percy adds.

"I didn't even know wrestling was kinky," Tary says.

"It is when you like it as much as Grog does," Vex says.

"And what about Pike?" Tary asks.

"She does rope, mostly, but she dabbles in other things," Percy says.

"But don't wrestle her either," Vex warns. "One time she literally picked me up off the ground and body slammed me."

"I still regret I didn't see that," Percy says.

"Keep regretting it, because I'm not going to do it again," Vex says.

"And what are you?" Tary asks Percy.

"A little of this, a little of that," Percy says. He looks over to Vex with an adoring expression. "Sometimes pleasantly whipped."

"And other times, whipped pleasantly," she says with a wink. She can see it's going over Tary's head. "Percy and I switch."

"And enjoy every minute," Percy says.

"How long have you been together?" Tary says.

"Long enough to have become That Couple, which is a thing we are fully aware of," Percy says.

"But who's the dom?" he asks, looking genuinely confused.

Percy sighs. "You have so much to unlearn."

"I'm doing everything so wrong," Tary says, rubbing his forehead. "You've been so patient, and I don't think I've measured up to your kindness."

"You really haven't," Vex says. "Relax. You'll find a way to make it up to us."

"I have an idea," Percy says. "I don't know what you have planned, but maybe our new friend could get in a little voyeurism."

"It's on my list," Tary says.

"I believe we can make that work," Vex says. She stands up. "I'm going to get some snacks, and we'll go over some ground rules."

"Thank you," Tary says as she walks away. He waits for her to get out of earshot before he asks, "What's it like being with identical twins? Not to presume, because apparently I do that too much, but, I mean-"

"Twin fantasies are unfair at best," Percy says, and it sounds rehearsed. "People shouldn't be expected to do such things just because of how they look." He glances around the room. "But it was a complete mindfuck," he says quietly. "I got slapped multiple times for using the wrong name." He sighs. "It was lovely."

"Do you think that I might-" Tary starts.

"If you value your life, never breathe a word to either of them that you've had the thought," Percy says.

"I will keep that in mind," Tary says. He looks a little worried. "I- I don't know how to say this."

"You've blurted out everything else so far, so I don't know why you're concerned now," Percy says.

"Is it wrong that it felt kind of good to get tackled out of nowhere?" Tary asks gingerly. "It was scary and they shouldn't have done it, but-" he bites his lip, like he doesn't know if what he's saying is a good idea- "I didn't hate it."

Percy laughs, squeezing Tary's shoulders. "Oh, when you pull your head out of your ass, you are going to have a wonderful time."


End file.
